osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: Tidbits Collection
is the third episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *The Sextuplets *Chibita *Totoko *Iyami *Dekapan *Dayon *Hatabo *Jiguzo Plot Houston, We Have A Problem The episode starts off with Osomatsu, Choromatsu, and Jyushimatsu in space, floating around having fun. Choromatsu then wonders what the colored bar above his spacesuit indicates, he then takes a deep breath, the bar goes down and he quickly realizes that it's an oxygen meter. He soon panics, which causes the meter to go down even further and soon dies. Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu try to get back to their spaceship before realizing it's not there; they decide to hold their breath to keep themselves alive. After a few minutes however, both Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu die. I Want to Play a Game, But I've Got the Wrong Guy The following segment begins with a black screen, followed by the letters OAW in a horror movie style font. A man named Jiguzo is holding a saw and has kidnapped one of the sextuplets whom he thinks it's Osomatsu, but it turns out to be Ichimatsu. The next scene is called OAW 2, and Jiguzo has, yet again, the wrong sextuplet. The next scene is called OAW 3, and Jiguzo is wrong again. In OAW: Returns, he finally has Osomatsu, and tells him about an incident he did to him ten years ago; Osomatsu then says that he should be looking for Karamatsu instead. In OAW: final, Jiguzo has Ichimatsu instead of Karamatsu. In OAW: Episode 0, Iyami is there instead of one of the sextuplets. In OAW: Truth, he finally has Karamatsu and tells him that ten years ago when they were in drama club, Karamatsu put bird poop on Jiguzu's script to steal the leading role from him. Karamatsu explains that Todomatsu told him to do that. In another OAW, he has, once again, Ichimatsu. Lastly, in DRIVE A OAW, he has Jyushimatsu and Jiguzo becomes enraged about him being wrong so many times, that he ends up sawing Jyushimatsu. Weird Names In the next segment involves Choromatsu at home, watching TV with his brother Todomatsu. The program that they're watching discusses how young people have weird names nowadays, such as "Kaiser" and "Purin". The two then have unimpressed looks on their faces with Choromatsu saying that the names are perfectly normal as the segment ends. You Can't Do That On TV Anymore, Dekapan-Man! The next segment has Dekapan in a cape and gloves flying around town, he hears the cries of a girl. The girl is then revealed to be Totoko, who is crying because she is hungry and can't find food. Dekapan-Man then pulls out a karinto out of his pants, but is then shot in the head by Osomatsu as the segment ends. Pachinko Police Brothers In the next segment, it's midnight and Todomatsu has just left a pachinko parlor; with cash winnings inside his bag that he is clutching onto tightly, as he doesn't want to lose it. As he wonders how to hide it from his brothers, he is stopped by two police officers who question what's in his bag; the officers then reveal themselves to be none other than Choromatsu and Ichimatsu, who are after the money. Todomatsu's face becomes pixelated and his voice becomes distorted, he runs away from his brothers. Choromatsu then calls Osomatsu and Karamatsu for backup with Jyushimatsu dressed as a dog. They soon get to Todomatsu and quickly arrest him for "concealing pachinko winnings". Dekapan-Man in Prison In the second part of Dekapan-Man, he's in "Anime Censorship Prison" for taking stuff out of his pants. He sees Dayon and the other inmates for bullying Chibita because he accidentally kicked a ball out of the prison walls. Dekapan-Man then pulls a small yellow ball out of his pants and shot in the head yet again by Osomatsu. Please Let Me Sleep! The next segment involves the sextuplets going to sleep, and Choromatsu has to get up early the next morning but is having trouble falling asleep, as they all share one big bed. Jyushimatsu won't stop moving around, and Choromatsu tells him to stop and Jyushimatsu opposes, and Choromatsu yells at him to shut up. Todomatsu turns on the lights and tells him to be quiet, but he tells Todomatsu that Jyushimatsu; who quickly fell back asleep, started it first. Karamatsu says that he can sing his brothers a lullaby but they ignore him as the lights get turned off again. As Choromatsu falls asleep, Osomatsu begins kicking and punching him in his sleep, Choromatsu pushes him over but ends up behind Choromatsu instead. Choromatsu then tosses Osomatsu out of bed, but he quickly gets back in bed. The lights get turned back on again and Choromatsu tells Todomatsu that Osomatsu; who acted as if he didn't do anything, was kicking him in bed. He then ties up Osomatsu and turns off the lights yet again. Choromatsu is then awoken by Todomatsu, who wants Choromatsu to escort him to the bathroom. As they return to the bedroom, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu are wrestling with Osomatsu and Karamatsu being the referees. Choromatsu tells them to stop and they go back to bed. It then seems like Choromatsu is finally falling asleep.... Until Ichimatsu farts and Choromatsu is forced to open the window and air out the room. Choromatsu then can't fall asleep because the rest of his brothers are snoring. The segment ends with him saying: "I just want to sleep!" (Not So) Secret Fishing This short segment has Ichimatsu and Chibita doing some illegal fishing as they try to hide from a search boat. Suddenly, a ginormous UFO comes and picks the two off the boat, with the segment ending as the UFO flies away. No More Dekapan-Man In the third and last part of Dekapan-Man, he's released from prison with Osomatsu telling him not to take things out of his pants again. As Dekapan-Man arrives in the city, it is abandoned and in ruins; Totoko spots him and tells him that she is cold. Since Dekapan-Man can't pull things out of his pants anymore, he decides to take off his pants, which afterwards he is shot once again by Osomatsu. Trick or Treat, Give Me Your House In this Halloween themed segment, Iyami is visited by the sextuplets dressed in costumes and ask Iyami for candy, he responds saying that he doesn't have any candy; but the sextuplets still ask him for food, so he gives them his snacks instead. As he returns to his room, he sees the sextuplets taking apart his entire house, including the floorboards. Afterwards, the sextuplets then leave his house, with only the house's frame remaining. The segment ends with Iyami saying "I've been visited by demons." Bathhouse Quiz Show The last segment begins with Osomatsu holding a quiz show inside a bathhouse, his contestant is Choromatsu, who doesn't want to be here; but the quiz begins anyways. The first question is guessing who's wiener it is, Choromatsu does not like the idea of the quiz show; the answer is Karamatsu. For the next question, Choromatsu has to guess Karamatsu's wiener, whom he guesses incorrectly. The third question for him to guess what country the wiener is from, he guesses African, but it's Japan (Hatabo). The episode ends with the quiz show ending by everybody waving their Weiner as Choromatsu shouting them to stop. Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode to feature an eyecatch. **The eyecatches for this episode are references to the video games, Megaman (known as Rockman in Japan) & Street Fighter. *The second segment in this episode is a parody of the 2004 horror film, SAW. * When the episode was re-aired on satellite stations, it underwent a few alterations due to copyright concern over SAW, as well as complaints sent to TV Tokyo by viewers upset over the Anpanman parody: **The letters OAW were changed to OSO, along with the blood dropping effect removed. **Dekapan-Man's title card was changed to a pink background with the Dekapan-Man logo. **Dekapan-Man's rosy cheeks and nose were also removed, and the color of his cape changed from red to blue, to make him less like Anpanman. **The karinto had been changed from brown to pink, to remove the poop joke and make it look more like a diamond. **The golden ball (a joke on "kintama"/testicles) had been changed to a baseball to remove the innuendo. *The Dekapan-Man skits were later entirely cut from streaming broadcasts, and removed from the Blu-Ray release in light of the controversy. They were replaced by a new segment titled "Realistic Matsu" for the Blu-Ray. *Choromatsu narrate the preview for the next episode Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes